Flying Low
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: At least I hope it'll be funny... Horrible title, I know. Three girls are rescused, IR has to take them back to the island, where they'll stay until proven trustworthy. Horrible summary too.
1. Default Chapter

FASH: OMG! I can't believe the thunderbirds movie is so kewl! I remember watching the old show with the marionettes! Speaking of which, was I the only one to notice the marionette hand griping the thruster things or whatever when the kinds are in Thunderbird 1? Anyways, I'm basically making this because I currently am in love with Josh Tracy, and since I don't want to be 'alone', I am dragging my two friends into it. I basically e-mail them a picture of the Tracy man and told them to pick! Anyways, I don't really care if people hate this, or even if they read it, this is just for fun!

Disclaimer: Being that I was not born in the 60's when the marionette version was being made, and I am not related to the people who created it, no, I do not own Thunderbirds.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Just a little side note, this first chapter is going to be pretty boring, it's like a prologue, because I don't want to do another 'drop into a different world' fic, I've done way too many of those! And incase you've never read any fics containing me or my friends before, here's some character info.

Rachel: Age: 16. Eyes: Crystal blue. Hair: Dark blonde, wavy, two inches past shoulders. Personality: Obsessive, odd, 'like the little innocent kid in the movies that ends up being the person who kills everyone.' (That's how my friends describe me!)

Danielle: Age: 16 (Almost 17) Eyes: Blood red. Hair: Dark brown, straight, an inch above shoulders. Personality: Outgoing, strange, would probably kill certain people if it were legal and is very loyal.

Denise: Age: 16. Eyes: Azure blue. Hair: Brown, long, always in a different style. Personality: Outgoing, talkative, is very in touch with her emotions and not afraid to tell you her opinion.

School, was boring, just as it was meant to be, it didn't help that the kids had just come back from winter break and the teachers were already piling homework into their already stuffed backpacks, nor did it help that some bald guy had entered study hall.

"Who the fuck is that?" Danielle whispered to her two friends, Denise and Rachel as two others followed the bald guy.

"I don't know, but I think that chick needs some dental help." Rachel said as she gave the woman an odd look.

"Ummm. Does anyone else notice that the big guy has a gun?" Denise asked, seconds later, the gun began going off and the girls flipped the table on its side and hid behind it.

BANG BANG BANG

"I hate to break it to you, but an inch of plastic can't stand up to a gun." Whispered Rachel nervously, but suddenly, the shooting stopped, and all they could hear was the roar of… An engine? "What the hell?"

The three looked over the table and out the window and saw, a rocket landing?!

"Hey! It's those rescue people!" Dani whispered as the creepy bald man and his two underlings began to run away.

Denise looked around boredly, when she saw a bunch of guys running out of the rocket. "Good lord, what the hell is going on?!" She then got up dusted herself off and marched out of study hall, not that anyone seemed to notice, well, two people noticed, and they quickly caught up with her. "Umm, Dee, where are we going?" Rachel asked as she glanced around suspiciously. "Well, I'd rather see some kind of fight going on then stay in the cafeteria, I mean, no one will notice their missing, and besides, if we stay in there we'll be trampled by the teachers and students heading over there." She opened the front doors to the school and just before the three exited Danielle looked back and saw that, indeed the cafeteria was now full of worried teachers and students. 'Man, she's freaky sometimes.'

They had just snuck in behind the bushes in the front of the school when the freaky bald guy turned around and looked straight at them.

"Ummm, do you think he can see us?" "Transom, Mullion, get rid of those twits hiding behind the bushes, I can take care of the Tracys myself." "… Well, I guess that solves that question…." The three girls looked at each other for a second, before springing out of the bushes.

"Hehehe. Little girls should know to mind their own business." Mullion grinned and Transom stepped up beside him.

"Dear God." Rachel put her hands over her mouth and pointed at Transom. "You really need some dental surgery done!" And that, was when the started attacking.

Transom went one on one with Rachel while Danielle and Denise took on Mullion, and sadly, they weren't experienced fighters, but at least they took advantage of weak points. Shown by how Denise and Danielle were constantly kicking Mullion in the groin and how Rachel kept grabbing Transom by her hair.

And that was they way they were when Jeff, Gordon, Alan, Virgil and Scott found the Red Hood. (Josh, who is smeximatious, is up in Thunderbird 5)

"Ahh. The rescuers have come to save the innocent." The Hood smiled evilly. (What kind of name is 'The Hood'? It doesn't exactly strike fear into my mind…) The three girls had stopped to see who the hell the crazy guy was talking to, when the two minions moved away and 'The Hood' raised his hand towards them, eyes turning red.

"I don't think that's a good sign." Danielle whispered.

"No stop!" Jeff Tracy yelled but 'The Hood' didn't listen. In mere seconds Denise had been thrown through a window, Danielle dropped from twenty feet onto the cement, and Rachel smashed into the brick wall of the school.

And then, their worlds turned black.

FASH: I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I don't really care if you hate this fic, or decided not to read it, because I'm writing this because it is my latest obsession… Anyways, what with school and work, I might be able to update every two days, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update every day though…


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: I'm going to do the chapters in a different girl's point of view for each chapter, just so you don't get all dazed and confused.

""-speech

''-thoughts

DEE'S P.O.V

The first thing that I noticed when I awoke, was that the ceiling, was definitely not my ceiling, it was green… And then, when my eyes wondered around, not only could I figure out that I wasn't in mine, or any of my friends rooms, I was in a guy's room! "What the?" I blinked slowly and her head snapped in the direction of a sound, the sound of, a slap? And then there was a painfully "Owww." Noise after it, that was definitely coming from a male.

I quickly jumped out of the bed and went into the hall, opening the door of the room across from her, and I began laughing at what I saw. 'Ohhhh, this is fun to watch!'

Danielle was madly waving her fists while they guy in front of her, presumably the one that had been slapped, since he was the only guy in the room, held onto his sore cheek and scowled in her direction. And when they heard me laughing they turned my way.

"Oh, so now there're two awake." The guy muttered. 'What's this guy's problem, besides the bright red mark on his cheek?' I chuckled slightly, Danielle really packed a punch, err, slap. 'And what the hell is he looking at me like that for?! Man, he looks pissed off.'

"You should probably go back to bed; you've got a bunch of cuts." I snorted, I felt fine! 'Stupid guys, think girls are weaker than them or something sexist like that.' "I'll get Virgil, then he can make sure you stay put." 'And WHO the HELL is Virgil?' My thoughts were interrupted by a scream.

"Oh great, now the other one's up." The guy mumbled, running his hands through his hair, me and Danielle shared a glance, before they ran out of the room and towards the screaming. "So Danielle, you okay?" "Yeah, but my back hurts like a bitch, and so do my ankles, and my knees, but I don't think I broke anything." I smiled as we came upon an open door.

My eyes widened when we came across the room Rachel had been put in, I looked over at Danielle, who had pretty much the same expression. Our blue eyed friend was standing on the bed, brandishing a bedside lamp like a weapon in against a woman dressed in pink, one of her arms was in a sling. "Rachel, what the fuck are you doing?" I chuckled when Rachel looked her way and tripped over the blankets of the bed, falling down onto the floor, the lamp rolling out of her hands.

"I think she was trying to scare the woman with the lamp." Danielle piped up from beside me and a smiled at my friend who was currently trying to get up off the floor, which was very difficult for her, seeing as her right arm was he one in the sling, me and Danielle could hear her muttering to herself as she got up. "Of course I was scaring her away with the lamp…" She looked up at us with narrowed eyes as she finally got up on her feet. "What if she was a rapist!"

The woman in pink blinked a bit. "Sorry to have scared you dear…" Her British accent caught our attention. 'Are we in England?' "But I was just making sure you were okay." Rachel weakly glared at her and mumbled something that sounded like 'yeah, and when I woke up your face had to be riiiiight over mine.' I smirked, Rachel, what a crack baby, my head turned to the door when a bunch of guys rushed in. 'Who the hell are they?'

There was one elderly man, he was wearing a grey suit lined with pink… Oookkkaaayyy then, then there was another guy, younger then the one in pink, but probably still around forty or fifty, then there was the guy from earlier, another guy who looked to be in he twenties, and…. 'Helllooooo gorgeous!' all the guys seemed to be wearing, very tropical clothing. 'Okay then, we aren't in England…'

"Ahha. Gordon told me that you were awake, I'm Jeff Tracy, these are my sons, Gordon-" He pointed to the guy Danielle had slapped, he still looked pretty sour about that. "Scott-" He pointed to the man looking to be in his twenties. "And Virgil." I immediately saw hearts. 'He's sooooo sexah!' I had to stop myself from pouncing on him, I can't help it! His hair looks so spiky! I wanna touch it!

I didn't really listen as he went on to explain how his youngest son was on the beach, and how his other son wasn't in the country at the moment, but I didn't really care, there, in front of me, was a vision of sexiness. Then, he looked at me, and our eyes met, it would have been a perfect moment, if a loud noise, kind of like a fog horn, sounded over and over again.

Now, I'm not one to be suspicious, but when everyone rushed out of the room, and locked us in the room, I had a few thoughts running through my head, but they were interrupted by my nice, sweet, kind caring fr-

"Wow Dee, have you looked at your face, it's like you got in a fight with a cat, and the cat won." Rachel said as she pointed to my face. Okay, cross nice, sweet, kind and caring out, they seemed pretty mean at the moment, especially with Danielle trying to conceal her obvious bouts of laughter behind her hands.

I sighed and looked into the mirror on the dresser and huffed. I had scratches all over my face! MY BEAUTIFUL FREAKING FACE WAS COVERED IN SCRATCHES!

At my traumatized expression Rachel began to giggle inanely, slowly turned around I muttered. "I hate you." Which was only replied with a, "No you don't, you love us!" from Danielle. I sighed and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? Come on, open the door!" I kicked at the stubborn piece of wood. "Well, it doesn't look like we're getting out of here until those people decided they want us out." I sighed; again, I seemed to be sighing a lot lately.

"Well, if we can't get out of the room, we might as well get comfortable." Danielle said as she flopped onto the bed.

"Yeah yeah, 'comfortable'." Rachel muttered as she sat herself in a corner, while I, being the graceful, lovely, talented woman that I am, slipped on the bedside lamp that Rachel had dropped on the floor and landed in a heap…. On Danielle.

"Umm…. Dee, could you…. Get off me?"

FASH: Well, that's the end of that chapter. Kukukuku! Next chapter will be in dun dun dun DUN! Dani's P.O.V. She's weeeiiirrrdddd! (Insane giggle.) Anyways, see you around pretty lady, I love you, bye bye! (Waves.)


	3. Chapter 3

FASH: Anyways, 'I got skills, I can shoot an arrow, ride a horse, and even pilot a flying machine' (Snort.) I wish, that would be fun! I've got an idea, kind of, I'm going to try and add some humor in this chapter. Kekekeke.

""-speech

''-thoughts

DANI'S P.O.V

Five minutes after Denise had hauled herself off of me, I had started to whistle, not a tune, not even very well, I would just whistle one note until I ran out of breath, then I would take a big breath, and let out another whistle. And I think that Dee and Rach were started to get really annoyed by it, I could tell. Denise's eyebrows had begun to twitch every few seconds, and Rachel was clenching her fists, making her knuckles turn white.

'And the bomb will go off in four, three, two-' "Would you STOP that?!" I stopped immediately and smirked. "Then what do you want to do, to keep our sanity in check?" They both gave me really strange looks. "What?" "Never mind." Denise shook her head; she was perched on the edge of the bed. The room was blue, very blue, the sheets, the walls, the door. The only good thing was that they were all different shade of blue, and that I like the colour blue.

"HEY!" I exclaimed out of no where, causing Denise to fall off the bed and Rachel to jump up, making a squeaking noise.

"What did you do that for?" Denise climbed back up on the bed as I quickly jumped off it, muttering to myself. "How could I have not thought of this before, it's a perfect way to pass the time!" "Dani, what are you going on about?" Rachel asked, having calmed down since my little outburst.

"Well, this is obviously a guy's room, right." I said, pointing to the walls which had picture of various cars, and a picture on the dresser of what I could only assume was the family, man, a family of six guys, it must be hell.

"So what?" Denise asked as she brushed herself off, I smiled and walked up to the dresser, and let three words get out. "Boxers, or Briefs?" Denise and Rachel slowly comprehended what I was talking about, Denise looked very amused, and Rachel looked, scandalized.

"But what if someone comes in?!" She glanced at the door nervously and I shrugged, opening the top drawer. "Then we can tell them it's their own fault for locking us in here, besides, you know you want to." Rachel blushed and looked ready to protest, when Denise voice her opinion. "I think it's a great idea, and it is a way o pass the time." We both stared at Rachel who slowly stood up. "I refuse to touch _anything_." Denise and I grinned as we began yanking open the different drawers.

"FOUND 'EM!" I shouted, holding up a pair of blue boxers for all to see, we all started laughing, for no apparent reason, but oh well, if someone comes in and decided we're crazy, we'll just tell the shrinks that we were kidnapped by crazy people who fed us pills that made up schizophrenics and that onions will rule the world one day and no one can stop the oncoming terror.

"I wonder whose room this is." Rachel studied the picture very carefully, I for one, want it to be that guy who I _accidentally_ slapped room. I couldn't stop my reflexes! I wake up, I don't remember anything, I see a guy, hovering a few inches from my face, and I slap him! It's not my fault, I wouldn't have slapped him if I noticed how hot he was, but the few seconds he was in my vision, he was kind of blurry, me just waking up and all, but still!

"Rachel, if you glare at that picture anymore, you might burn a hole in it." Denise said and with a blush Rachel set it back down on the dresser. "Guys, now that you've had your fun, can we _not_ go through some guys' underwear? We don't know whose it is, or where it's been!" She whispered, I pouted, so did Denise, but I guess Rachel had a point, they probably weren't Gordon's, and I could only guess who Denise wished they belonged to. That Virgil guy, who in their right mind would name their kid Virgil? Anyways, as soon as that guy had come in the room it looked like Denise had been restraining herself, possibly from pouncing him, possibly from drooling, I don't know.

We had just put everything back and sat on the bed when the door opened and… Scott came in. 'Awww. So it wasn't Gordon's underwear, I was Scott's…. Ewwwww.'

(I have nothing against Scott; I just wouldn't want to handle his underwear….. Ewww.)

Scott looked very… Irked at having three teenaged girls in his room. "Sorry about tha-" "Oh, you mean about locking the three of us in your room?" His cheeks reddened. "Yes, but it was for your own good." The three of us just stared at him for a minute. "Really now? How so? And just who are you people, if we were hurt, why didn't we just wake up in a hospital?" He looked _really_ uncomfortable, but he was saved by his father coming in, damn.

"Hello girls, I suppose you might be wondering why there was an alarm and then we all left and locked you in this room." I heard Denise and Rachel snort behind me. 'No, you think.' I raised my eyebrows slightly. "Go ooonnnn." I vaguely noticed that the other people from before, and two new ones, a guy and a girl, around our age, (Tin Tin and Alan.) walk up behind Jeff.

"We, are the Thunderbirds." He showed us his International Rescue pin, and I was sure that all of us were gaping.

"But, then why are we here, and not in a hospital?" I asked after what seemed like hours of silence going by.

"There were minions of the Hood waiting at the nearest hospital, we couldn't put you in a hospital outside of your own country, so our only option was to bring you here. And until you are deemed trust worthy, you can't leave."

FASH: OOooOOooHHhhhhhHhhh… They can't leave! Next chapter in Rachel's P.O.V, John is coming down from Thunderbird 5, he's switching places with Scott, because I don't really have much of a use for Scott… He's okay, but I have no use for him… Anyways…. GO JOHN!


	4. Chapter 4

FASH: Scotty doesn't know, Scotty doesn't know, so don't tell Scotty! (Cough, cough.) Sorry about that, it's just that I have that song stuck in my head because of Scott, damn it! I feel guilty because he's the only guy in this fic, other than Jeff, who kind of has Lady P, who doesn't have a love interest….. Maybe I'll just give him a girlfriend and not go into great detail about it… Or any detail at all.

""-speech

''-thoughts

RACH'S P.O.V

It had been twelve hours, twenty one minutes aaannnndddd eight seconds since we found out that we couldn't leave the Tracy's island until they deemed us 'trust worthy', I would have been pretty pissed off, if it weren't for the fact that I was missing school and that it was warm, even though it was early January, I for one think we're somewhere close to Florida, probably just a little closer to the equator….

Anyways, me Dani and Dee were just lounging on the beach, it was around nine in the morning, still a little cold, so we were fairly comfortable in out denim pants and sweaters, but none of us were very talkative, but that was probably because it had been a good solid fourteen hours since we'd had any sugar, or it could be because we were confined to an island, either one is a good excuse, but the silence was beginning to get to me…

"How long do you think it'll take for them to think we're trust worthy?" I asked, looking over at my friends who shrugged…. How helpful. "I suppose it depends how…. Proper we act." Denise spoke up and Danielle nodded. 'Proper eh? I wonder how this is going to work out.'

"Maybe we can escape." Danielle suggested, both me and Danielle gave her a distressed look. "What are we supposed to do? Swim off the island?!" Danielle grinned and nodded while Denise began to poke her continuously in the arm. "I hope your joking, I can't swim that far! Another island or continent could be hundreds of miles away!" Danielle smirked. "But wouldn't that make it more fun?" She blinked innocently and I, along with Denise, sighed.

"Why the long faces?" We all turned to see Tin Tin behind us, we all scowled at her, we weren't mad at _her_, we were mad in general!

"Oh, come on! This place is awesome, you'll love it here!" She sat herself between Denise and Danielle. 'Oh yeah, we're prisoners in paradise.' I rolled my eyes slightly, and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud explosion!

"WHAT the HELL was THAT?" Tin Tin smiled. "Don't worry, that was just Thunderbird 3 taking off. Scott's going to take John's place in Thunderbird 5." The four of us looked up, man that rocket was fast, it was little more than a red dot in the sky and it had only taken off a few seconds ago. (If there are any crazy fanatics out there who are going OMFG! Alan is the one who takes John's place every month! Not Scott! It's not my fault, I just have no use for Scott at the current time.)

"Oh goody, we get to meet _another_ distrusting male." I heard Denise sigh as I thought back to the picture from Scott's dresser. 'That guy with the platinum blonde hair and the tan must be John then…. He's hot…'

"So then, you guys ready to go inside yet?" Tin Tin asked, none of us looked very enthusiastic at the prospect of getting up and walking butttt….

"I'll show you some photo albums, there's one for every person in the family, one for Gordon, one for Virgil-" Denise and Danielle were already up and on their way to the house, both me and Tin Tin staring after them.

"Well, are you coming too?" Tin Tin asked and I shrugged, getting up and brushing as much sand off as I could. "I might as well…" I looked up at her, raising my eyebrows. "How did you do that anyways?" She looked clueless. "Do what?" I sighed and she smiled. "Oh, you mean the guy thing?" I nodded slowly and the smiled even wider, if that were ever possible. "Well, all the Tracy men are attractive, they have to like one of them, I just used default, that, and I saw Denise staring at Virgil last night." "…. Oh." I quickly started walking towards the 'house', man, this girl was odd, in a creepy sort of way, cool, but creepy.

One hour and after a lot of photo albums, and Tin Tin, Denise and Danielle figuring out by 'default' that I thought John was hot, I knew I shouldn't have picked out his album, damn my curiosity! Anyways, we heard an engine running and we made out way to what me and my friends had nicknamed, the 'picture wall room' seeing Brains and Fermat already there, we all took a deep breath as the pictures opened up, Jeff, a blank one where Scott would have been, Virgil, Gordon, John and Alan.

'Wow…' I had to stop myself from drooling, hey! I couldn't help it! He had really soft looking platinum blonde hair, come to think of it, his skin looked really soft too, and his eyes were a really pretty shade of brown and he looked…. Surprised? Oh, he probably didn't know about us yet… Meh.

"John, these are the girls we told you about." Jeff said as he looked in John's direction. So he did know about us… So I guess the reason he looked shocked was because he didn't expect to met us so soon, or something….

"That's Denise, Danielle, and Rachel." Jeff pointed us out and felt the odd urge to hide behind someone taller than me when I was pointed out, of course, I _am_ a coward , hell, I'm afraid of asking my teachers if I can go to the washroom during class, of course I'd be scared if a a_ctually_ met a _guy I thought_ was _hot_, usually they don't even live on the same continent as I do….. And he doesn't live on the same continent as I do…. Right.

"Hi." "Hey." "Hello." All three of us answered in unison, and, since I didn't feel the need to run, I simply _walked_ out of the 'picture wall room' Denise and Danielle behind me, hey, it was better than running!

FASH: I like this whole, different Point Of View every chapter thing that I'm doing, I would do something in a guy's P.O.V, but I don't know what's supposed to go on inside a guy's head! I don't even really have any guy friends! So I'll just stick to Dani, Dee, and Rach's POV for the story, even though I won't make them go in the same order all the time, I think I'll make the next chapter, Dani's POV again! Anyways, so long, farewell, goodbye, and other such expressions to tell you that I'm going now in a polite and 'grown up' fashion.


	5. Chapter 5

FASH: Sorry for the lack of update so far this weekend, I had to work Friday, (4-9) Saturday (9-3) and today (8-3). And I had two ISUs, a Portfolio and a project to do, so, if you are like me, and have to much homework, then I hope you understand.

""-speech

''-thoughts

DANI'S P.O.V (I didn't want to have the same pattern over and over again.)

Okay, so here's the story, I was sitting on the beach, doing a little Gordon watching, God he's hot. 'Veeerrrryyyy hot, sizzling even.' When he spotted me, I tried, 'Very unsuccessfully, might I add.' to hide behind a big rock, and then… He waved at me to join him. I didn't have a swimsuit, I was absolutely positive the water would be cold, even though we were pretty much in the tropics, I think, and I didn't want to drink any salt water… But I went in anyways.

'I guess he must have forgiven me for the slap.' I blushed slightly as I remembered my first waking moments, God that had been embarrassing.

"So then, are you going to stand there, up to your keens in water all day, or are you going to actually start swimming?" Gordon asked me as he came closer. 'What do I say? WhatdoIsay!!!' "Umm. One sec." I muttered to myself, you can see my sheer brilliance huh? Anyways, I took a deep breath, and!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gordon had dunked me under the water! Son of a! As soon as I broke the surface I glared at him, and I must have looked pretty scary or something, cause he definitely didn't look very confident. "This means war…"

Within five seconds of that being said, an all out water war had begun, Gordon had a bit of an advantage, having more arm muscle and being able to send wave after wave of salty water at me, but I just covered my eyes and stood there. 'He has to tire out sometime, right?' After a few minute he finally seemed to notice that I wasn't sending any water towards him, and that's when I struck.

I really have to say, he looked so shocked after the wave of water hot his face that I just wanted to go up and cuddle with him, unfortunately, he seemed to have other ideas, and soon enough another water war began, this time with both of us participating. Of course, people can only hurtle water at another person for so long before they end up getting tired, so a few minutes latter we both stopped. We were soaking, red in the face, and…. Panting.

'Oh God, if Rach were here she'd come up with a bunch of theories about underwater sex.' I grinned at the thought, and Gordon noticed.

"What so funny?" He asked slowly as he waded towards me and I shrugged my shoulders, grin still on my face. "I'm not telling." 'Like hell I would tell him about underwater sex! I don't want to die! He'd probably laugh… And then I'd die, or something like that.' Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice how close he had come up to me, so when he placed his hands on my shoulder, I practically jumped out of my skin. But I settled for just looking into his eyes questioningly, I don't want him to think I'm easily scared or anything, so far, from what all his brothers say, he's a prankster, and I don't need fake snakes jumping out at me! 'Wow, he has pretty eyes.'

"You know, I could jut force it out of you." 'Ohhh, I think I might like that.' I blushed slightly as I noticed that his face seemed to be coming closer…. It was coming closer, does that mean… 'Is he going to kiss me?'

Our faces were so close, so incredibly close, my eyes were half closed and I was just about to take the final step and lean forward, when I heard the sound of an engine coming closer. Gordon's head quickly turned to the direction of the noise and I silently sulked. "Grandma's back!" He sounded enthusiastic, I, on the other hand seemed to have a problem with the constant twitch in my eyebrow. 'Damn! I was so close!' I glared at the water, stupid reflection, glaring back at me…

"Come on Danielle!" Gordon swiftly grabbed my hand and dragged me to the shore, not that I really noticed, I was currently visiting La La Land. "You just have to meet grandma! I'm sure she'll love you!" But me, off in my little fantasy land, didn't really hear it.

One thing I have to say, never let a guy drag you somewhere if you are the kind of person who lags behind, after walking across the beach and through a forest, which had a bunch of hill too, your arm gets to be really sore.

Anyways, we had finally made it back to the house, where it looked like Rachel and John were being ushered out of the house by an elderly lady, who I could only assume was 'grandma.'

"Grandma!" Gordon ran up and hugged the woman, despite the fact he was soaking wet, but the woman didn't seem to mind, in fact, she embraced him as well. "Oh Gordon, let me get a good look at you." My mind drifted away from the conversation and towards the way Rachel was walking up toward me, straight faced…. She's really creepy when she has no expression.

"Why are both you and Gordon wet?" Ah ha! She was starting to draw up a conclusion already, how predictive! "Guess." A smile broke out on her face. 'Am I right?' "Underwater sex." 'Yep, when I'm right, I'm right.' "Sadly, no…"

"Ahhh, so you're another one of the girls they brought back." Grandma, I didn't know her name yet, also seemed to take in the fact that both me and Gordon were soaking from our head to our toes, but she, unlike Rachel, decided not to make a note of it. 'Thank God.'

"Well then, you'd better get dried off, come with me." She grabbed my and dragged me off inside of the house, man, was I ever experiencing déjà vu. I faintly heard Rachel giggling behind me and I shot her a glare before disappearing into the house.

FASH: Mou… I wonder if Dani'll be pissed off that I interrupted her kiss…. Dear God! Anyways, Grandma's here, for anyone who actually has seen the series, you should know about this, although she's a bit OOC, to me anyways…. Next chapter coming soon to a computer near you!


	6. Chapter 6

FASH: KEKEKEKE! ( Evil laughter.) Now's mah chappie YAHS! Although, I don't do very much, I read and stalk and that's about it, in this chapter anyways, oh, and there's more mentions of underwater sex, it doesn't actually happen though! Unless Dani decided so, then it shall be so! (Laughs evil as thunder crashes in background.)

""-speech

''-thoughts

RACH'S P.O.V.

I was reading in the living room, sitting happily on one of the couches, looking through my book, I was reading a bit of it, but most of my time was consumed by looking over at John every few seconds, he was reading on a couch right across from me, and he didn't seem to notice that I was staring at him for a good portion of the time, thank God. Anyways, he was readying an Astrology book, interesting. 'Ohhh, he's so cute.' I could feel my eyebrow furrow together as I stared at him a few seconds longer than I normally did. 'Awwww.' John then, probably feeling my eyes on him, looked up, our eyes locked for a moment, before I quickly dived back into my book, nose nearly touching the pages. 'Smooth Rachel, real smooth.'

Anyways, I had actually started reading now, I didn't want him to catch me again, I think I'd die from embarrassment. So anyhow, there I was, finally beginning to mind my own business, when some elderly lady came rushing in. 'Huh?'

"Grandmother, I didn't know you were coming over!" John stood up and hugged the woman, I silently watched, man, I feel very isolated…. Hmmmm…. Soon I was lost in my thoughts, mostly about isolation, how I wanted a hug, how I wanted it to be John who hugged me….

"-irls. And this is one of them here, Rachel." My head snapped up. 'I guess he just explained the situation, man, I must have been off in La La Land for a while.' I straightened myself up a bit. "Hello." I held out my hand and grasped hers, shaking it firmly. 'Grandma' seemed thoughtful for a moment. 'What is she thinking?'

"You two shouldn't be inside on a day like this." I stood there for a moment. "But I like the indoors." She just gave me a look; I'm not sure what kind of look, but…. "Sorry." I started walking towards the door, Grandma and John following behind me.

I had just made my way outside, when I saw Dani and Gordon, both soaking wet, and me, naturally wanting to pry in my friend's life, walked up to her, trying to keep my face as emotionless as possible, which is really hard when I start laughing if Dee looks at me a certain way. Anyways….

"Why are both you and Gordon wet?" Danielle started to smirk. 'I bet this has something to do with underwater sex.' Underwater sex was something I had teased her about, because she didn't like body hair, swimmers shave, and I was flipping through a magazine once and in big, bold letters it said. 'Underwater Sex Is Safe.'

"Guess." I could feel myself begin to smile, darn, I wanted to look all freaky and cold, oh well. "Underwater sex." "Sadly, no…"

"Ahhh, so you're another one of the girls they brought back." I nearly freaking jumped out of my skin! The woman was right behind me and I hadn't heard her coming! God, I'm a wimp…. Anyways, next thing I knew, Danielle was being dragged into the house by 'Grandma' and I started giggling quietly, apparently not quietly enough though, cause Dani shot me a glare before disappearing into the house.

Sighing, I flopped into a lounge chair, reading my interesting book on…. Child psychology?!?! 'What he hell?!' I also noticed marking on the pages, small sentences, I could just make out.

'Scott's possibly OCD, must observe behavior for further analysis.' I nearly cracked up, Jeff Tracy was observing his son's for mental disorders? What was he, a shrink? Wait-a-minute… I don't like shrinks, they care me, think about it, therapist spells out 'the rapist.' 'Ewww.'

I quickly decided to go inside and get another book, maybe if I snuck around 'Grandma' would catch me and force me back outside before I got a new one. So I slowly crept into the house, the Pink Panther theme song stuck in my head. (LOL, I love that song!)

I finally had my new book, it was one on astrology, and it was really good, I looked at the cover to see who the author was, and it was by… JOHN?!?! (In the series John has written four books, incase you didn't know.)

I heard a chuckle beside me and I turned, seeing John smiling at me. "Do you enjoy it so far?" II nodded quickly and practically buried my head in the book, trying to hide the blush spreading on my cheeks. 'Darn blood rush, go somewhere else!'

"I don't think any can read properly with their head buried so deeply in the pages." John commented and I peaked over the top of the book, he was still looking at me with a smile, thank God my cheeks were still covered by the books, now I can only hope my ears don't start to go red. I had finally put the book at a more normal length away from my fac,e and I heard John give out a lighthearted chuckle.

'I am never going to understand men!' I thought with a blush and a roll of my eyes as I tried desperately to focus on my book.

FASH: Well, this suits me, I am a wimp, especially when it come to guys, but at least I have my own little fantasies where I have a back bone….


	7. Chapter 7

FASH: So anyways, my obsession with Thunderbirdsis dwindling down, so I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters I'm going to type, but I'll probably get around fourteen or fifteen in total, so I'm basically halfway done, and my ISU due dates are coming up, I need to study and work! Grade eleven is so troublesome… So I'm not going to update for a day or so, stupid school! But don't worry, it'll probably only be a day... I hope....

""-speech

''-thoughts

DEE'S P.O.V

I was in the common room, listen to Virgil as he played the piano. (I forget where the piano is in the series.) 'Wow….' I could let his music sweep me away any day, I was just lounging on a couch, nice and full from supper, I love Virgil's grandma, she's nice AND a good cook, kind of like my own mother. My eyes suddenly widened in realization, did my parents know where I was, did Rachel and Danielle's?! "Shit!"

I had swore as quietly as I possibly could, but it seems Virgil could still hear me, which really sucked, because suddenly he had stopped playing and was looking at me with this odd expression in his face, as if to say 'what the fuck?!' although I doubt Virgil could say that anyways, I was currently to insecure and paranoid to care

"Virgil, by any chance, does Rach, Dani's and my parents know we are alive?" I asked as I got up, walking towards the piano, Virgil looked thoughtful for a moment. 'I swear, if he says no, I'm doomed, I bet my dad has already started some police search, Rach's dad too… And Dani's dad… OMG!'

"I believe my dad made an excuse for you absence, although it probably would be best if you called to tell your parents that you're okay…" Virgil trailed off and I felt very, very happy that once I returned home I wouldn't be grounded for the rest of my life.

The three of us girls were then rallied up and were told to phone our parents by Mr. Tracy, it was an amusing experience.

You see, when Danielle phone, her brother picked up and said he was going to hang up, and while she was busy yelling explicate curses at him, her father got on the phone. And apparently the three of us had been chosen for a special 'program' at a different school, far, far away, so at least she got to use the excuse that she was to busy to call so far.

With Rach it was even funnier, her parents being the overprotective bunch they are, as soon as Rachel said "Hello?" I swore I heard crying, that must have been her mom, and then Rachel had to keep the phone at an arms length away so that her ear drums wouldn't shatter when her father began questioning her, rather loudly, as to why she hadn't called as of yet.

I was lucky, my mom picked up, and my dad was away, he was a little… Eccentric, apparently if I wore eyeliner, I was trying to be ahem 'sexually appealing' to put it in a nice way. Stupid old fashioned man…

Anyways, once that was over, everyone went back to doing what they were before, so that meant more piano playing Virgil for me. 'Yay!'

I listen to Virgil some more, I was now sitting on the piano bench beside him, watching his fingers dance across the keys… Then he began playing a familiar tune, I started to hum with it, then I slowly began to sing.

"Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground."

I noticed Virgil looking at me as he continued to play, I bushed and missed the intro to the second verse, so I started back up on the third.

"All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
You can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming."

I vaugley noticed Virgil smile from the corner of my eye and I felt my vice become stronger.

"Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger  
And you're down, down, down."

My voice fadded away as the music slowly was put to an end, Virgil turned towardsa me and smiled. "You're good to." I blushed. "Thanks." We looked at each other for a moment, and I started to lean forward, but before Virgil really noticed what I was trying so desperately to do, an alarm went off, the same alarm that cause my and my two freinds to be locked in Scott's room.

I watched as Virgil ran off into that 'picture wall room' and sighed. 'I guess the world is never safe.'

FASH: Poor Dee, Wow, I've iterrupted Dani and stopped her from being kissed, I've interupted Dee and stopped her from possibly being kissed, I must be a horrible person!

LYRICS OF 'THOUGHTLESS' BELONG TO KORN!


	8. Chapter 8

FASH: HI EVERYBODY! Anyways, I'm going to skip an update or twoagain, but I have to do a portfolio, one more ISU and I have 2 EXAMS ON MONDAY so I have to study really hard, but I'll try and type up another chapter by Sunday, so just bare with me, K?

""-speech

''-thoughts

RACH'S P.O.V

Well, with all the guys, and Tin Tin, being gone on a mission, with Brains and Fermat in the 'picture wall room', me, Dee and Dani were left to do… Basically nothing, but oh well, good times. Then, of course, Grandma Tracy came in, and apparently, had brought us 'feminine' clothes to wear…. How I despise that!

"Umm…" Danielle seemed to pale at the bright pink sundress thrust into her face, me and Denise began to chuckle quietly, until Grandma Tracy noticed and happily said. "Oh, there's things for you two as well."

Suddenly a bright yellow sundress was thrust into my arms, and a bright blue one into Dee's. "Hey. Why does she get the blue one?" I muttered to myself, looking at the almost neon yellow dress in my hands. "Uhhh… no, just… No."

Take my advise, never disagree with an elderly woman, she'll make this heartbroken face and guilt you into anything she wants you to do, which is how me, Dee and Dani wound up in those…. Really bright sundresses. 'I forget the last time I wore a dress…'

And now, about everything else, of all the other things we could have been doing right now…. We were helping Mrs. Tracy and Tin Tin's mom (I forget her name, but I know it starts with n 'O') cook. Of course, since none of us younger girls were really into cooking, we were straying off to make our own stuff.

"Mmmm. Sugar." Just as I was about to dump, oh, about a cup of sugar into some cake mix me, Dee and Dani were making, Dee pranced in and turned on the small television that was in the kitchen, why they had a T.V. in the kitchen, I do know, but once it came into focus I saw the Thunderbirds starting a rescue.

"Ahh. I can remember when all those boys were small enough to hold in your arms." Mrs. Tracy said happily and I just sweatdropped, getting back to my sugar issue. Then Danielle decided to take my sugar away. 'DAMN EVERYTHING TO HELL! Need….. Sugar….'

"Rachel, we already added the sugar, you don't need anymore." Danielle said calmly. I do not think she understands properly. SUGAR is LIFE!

"Besides." Denise decided to join that all against me and my beloved sugar conversation. "Maybe if we keep you off it a little, you'll stop being so addicted to it." It sounded reasonable, buuuttttt.

"Are you kidding, I'll go into withdrawal!" I quickly made a mad dash for the sugar held in Danielle's hands, too bad I tripped, over my own feet, fell on the floor, and smashed me head into a counter, and guess what was on top of that counter, why, a bag a flour of course, which happened to drop on my head. 'Grrr.'

A huge cloud rose up and for a few seconds I coughed from breathing in the powder, Dee and Dani were laughing their asses off, oh well, now I have an excuse to get back into my regular clothes, and get out of the sundress. 'W00t!'

"Oh dearie, are you alright?" I heard Mrs. Tracy asked, I just nodded my head, looking sadly at the cloud of dust that seemed to be coming from my hair from the movement. "Umm, I'm gonna get washed up."

I had finished washing up, and had gone back in the kitchen, seeing my two friends happy, too happy. 'They probably de sugared that cake. Or something…' My eyebrow twitched as their ever smiling faces seemed to get closer to mine. "What are you two so happy about?" "The guys are gonna be back soon." I frowned at Dee. "Is that all?" Danielle creased her eyebrows as if to say. 'We know you like John, fess up!' But instead she said.

"No, we ate all the cake batter, mmm chocolate." She patted her stomach, that was to much for my sugar deprived system to handle, throwing my head back, I let out a piercing scream. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…. And then the Tracy's, and Tin Tin, rushed through the door. 'Awww. God dang it.'

"Where's the fire! Where's the fire!" Alan asked, head whipping around the kitchen, Gordon smirked. "Wow, you were cooking and there isn't even one little burn mark." He said, surveying the kitchen, Alan now looked thoughtful. "Then why was there a scream?"

I hate being the centre of attention, it makes me really nervous, especially since the reason why I screamed bloody murder isn't a very good one. Sooooo, being the graceful little thing I am, I ducked under the other side of the counter away from view.

"Ummm. Rachel, they we can still see you." Denise said after a few tense moments of silence. 'God I hate my life.' I glared over the top of the counter. "It's your own fault you sugar thieves!"

As it turned out, they were lying about the cake batter… Darn.

FASH: Well, that seems accurate, if I didn't have enough sugar, I'd cry. I'd cry so hard. Anyways, as I said before, I'll try to update by Sunday! Buh Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

FASH: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, last minute touches on my ISU and Portfolio, but I'll try and make this a good chapter, I'm making Denise sing again, it's fun! . Now I just need to get her to tell me which song she'd like to do…. It's a duet with Virgil on the piano of course.

""-speech

''-thoughts

God do I feel awful, I had just gotten off the phone with my parents, my dad was all…. Weird, like he usually was, God, he's just a liiiiittttlllleee to overprotective, you know. And that's not even half of it! Mr. Tracy then came up to me, blocking my eye contact with Virgil, darn it! I was trying to flutter my eyelashes at him! Anyways, he says something like. "I hear you and Virgil do great duets." And the next thing I know, me and Virgil are at the piano, everyone staring at us, and Danielle and Rachel giggling behind their hands. My thoughts on the occasion….

'DAMN YOU AAAALLLLL!' Not that I would actually say that, Mr. Tracy may think we're 'not trustworthy'…. I wonder… Does he think we're trustworthy yet?

I casually looked over at Virgil, who caught my gaze and gave me a small smile that I returned bashfully. 'I hope not, the less trustworthy we are, the more time we spend here!' This revalation was practically eough to make me jump up and do the hockie pockie, but I didn't… I'm not that crazy, no matter what anyone tells you. 'Kekekeke… Not crazy at alllllll.'

Anyways, I had finally snapped out of my little self induced stupor when I heard music begin to play, at first I couldn't quite place it, but then I remembered where it was from.

'YE GODS!' I LUV this song! Too bad it isn't just me and Virgil this time, I hate singing in front of people, oh well, just close your eyes, take a deep breath, and GO!

"Under a lover's sky.  
Gonna be with you.  
And no one's gonna be around.  
If you think that you won't fall.  
Well just wait until.  
'Til the sun goes down."

Man, I felt so stupid, I think my voice cracked! But I swear I could se Virgil smiling my way, so, just for him mind you, I kept on singing.

"Underneath the starlight.  
There's a magical feeling so right.  
It will steal your heart tonight."

I finally started feeling a bit more confident, that's good…. Good good.

"You can try to resist.  
Try to hide from my kiss.  
But you know, but you know.  
That you can't fight the moonlight.  
Deep in the dark.  
You'll surrender your heart.  
But you know, but you know.  
That you can't fight the moonlight.  
No... You can't fight it..."

I heard the music beginning to slow, good, I didn't have to do the whole song! This is why I love Virgil, he's so considerate of other people's feelings, and he's nice, and sweet, and HOT and I love his hair, and…. Ooppsss, I rambled on a little too much and now everyone's staring at me….

"…. What?" Danielle and Rachel started clapping as loudly as possible, and the others soon followed, God, how embarrassing, I think I'll die from lack of blood to my other body parts, since it's currently all in my cheeks.

"Well, that was refreshing." Virgil sighed softly, I had no clue what he was talking about, but hey, I can smile and nod. "Wanna go for a swim?" I blinked, and blinked some more, I hadn't really been expecting that, but, me and Virgil, alone, in the pool….

"Sound like a great idea Virg! I'll just steal it from you!" Gordon proclaimed loudly. Forget being alone, everyone seemed to be rushing out of the room to get ready for a swim, damn.

"We're alone." Virgil said in a quiet voice, I wondered what he was getting at, I mean, it's kind of obvious we were alone, so why bother pointing it o-!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'OMFG!'

He was kissing me! KISSING ME! Ohhh myyy GOD! Yay! Happy, happy, happy! What to do? Kiss back you idiot!

After the small conversation with myself, I had begun to kiss back; it was soft and sweet, and perfect, absolutely perfect.

When we finally broke away from each other, I felt more content then a kitten that just had a bowl of milk, so it is very understandable that I couldn't keep the grin off my face, right?

"Let's go get ready." Huh? Oh right, swimming, well, so long as I get to see Virgil in practically nothing….. "Alright!"

FASH: Sorry that this chapter is a little lame, I'm starting to get writers block, yep, the plot bunnies have LEFT ME! How sad….. Oh well, I can't do anything to stop it, unless I get a sudden spark of inspiration! Hang on with me people! We're in for a bumpy ride!


	10. Chapter 10

FASH: SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! MY ACCOUNT WAS LOCKED! Apparently I made an infraction of some sort and they wouldn't let me update, so that's why this chapter to so long! (Cries dramatically.) GOMEN NASIGH! Well, it wasn't that long, but still, sorry for the inconvenience, I'll try and make this chapter full of watery goodness. Yummeh! And I'll try and motivate myself enough to update tomorrow! (Bows repeatedly)

""-speech

''-thoughts

DANI'S P.O.V

Man, you know what's amusing, watching Gordon and Virgil continually trying to dunk each other under water, what's even more amusing as since everyone else seemed to be watching those two too, no one noticed that me Denise and Rachel hadn't gotten into the pool yet, not like that could be helped, we didn't have swimsuits, and I like my clothes thank you very much, they STILL smell like salt water from my last ahem 'adventure.'

Well it seems the two had finally detached themselves from one another… Is it just me or did that sound kind of wrong? Anyways, and Gordon was now swimming my way…. Might I ask why? It's not like I'm going to swim in my clothes, I'll be weighed down by the… Weight, do you know how heavy jeans are when they're wet? How about, a ton!

"Come on in." HA! I knew he wanted me to come into the pool, well sooorryyyy! I won't! "But I don't have a swim ssuuuUUUIITTTT!" SPLASH!

'Oh my freaking God. He's dead. D-E-A-D, dead! Homicidal urges going out of control!' I broke the surface and glared at him, to bad he wasn't at all threatened, in fact he was laughing, along with a few other who will not be named. coughRachelandDenisecough

Oh well, even if my glare didn't work, I'll make him do my bidding! MUWAHAHA cough HAHAHA! "Now you have to get those two in here!" I pointed at Rachel and Denise, who seemed to oblivious, he didn't look like he was going to do it, so, I pulled out the secret weapon. "Pleaaassseee?" I gave him the puppy-dog-eyes and could already se him crumble! 'Ah ha! The one thing no man can stand against!'

Gordon thought for awhile, and then began smirking, oh; I think I'm going to like this! "No problem." He began whispering his devious plot into my ear, okay, it wasn't that devious, but still. "Ohhh. Me like."

This was gonna be good! I liked this plan, if they don't actually choose to go into the pool after this, well, I'll just force them in, I can do that…. And if I can't I will somehow blackmail Gordon to help me… Hmm, must think about various ways to find blackmail on Gordon… 'Hmmmm.' My thoughts were interrupted when Mrs. Tracy came out, suitcase in hand. 'Aww. Leaving already?'

"I'll see you boys and girls in a couple of weeks, if you're still here anyways, I've got to get back home, I'm afraid the girls will think I've died." She let out a hearty chuckle.

My goodbyes seemed to blend in with everyone else's as we waved the elderly woman away, she was cool, for a grandma, if my grandma was like that, I'd try and visit her every weekend, but, maybe, she'll turn out to be my grandma in the future.

I started chuckling quietly to myself, blush spreading across my cheeks when I felt a jab at my ribs. My chuckles stopped as I sent a clueless look at Gordon, what did he want?.... 'Oh yeah! The plan!' I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly and smiled at him, he just rolled his eyes, but a smile made it's way to his face to, good, now I don't feel like a complete idiot…

Anyways I had made my way out of the pool, grabbed a nearby bucket and filled it with water, and slowly made my way towards my two 'targets.' Denise didn't seem to notice, she was staring off into space, but Rachel eyed me warily, and then she caught sight of the bucket and slowly began moving away.

'Damn! If I make a run to soak both of them, I'll lose a bunch of my water, so….' I smirked. 'I'll just have to get Denise.' I was practically right beside my long haired friend, and Rachel looked about to warn her of the oncoming 'doom', so, I naturally dumped the bucket over Denise's head, and was very proud of myself when she let out a huge shriek.

"AAHHHHH!" Ah, 'twas music to my ears, to bad Rachel had figured the plan out to soon. I pouted and turned to her, she seemed to be caught between thoughts of running away, or laughing at Denise.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" I smiled slightly, boy, Dee was scary when she was mad. "Ehehehe, I just wanted to get you to join the fun." I answered back meekly, boy, she was reaaalllyyy scary….

"Oh yeah! Well why didn't you just dump it over Rachel's head instead of mine?" "Because she noticed what I was doing." We both turned her heads to look at said girl, she looked nervous, probably thought we were plotting something like- hey… Now there's an idea, I 'silently communicated' with Denise, who seemed to understand, Rachel beware.

Before she had the chance to run we both grabbed onto one of her arms and started dragging her to the pool. It wasn't too easy with her thrashing all about and screaming, but we managed to get her to the deep and with all our strength throw her in the water.

When she surfaced she looked ready to scream, but stopped, mouth gapping open, I looked towards where she was staring at and smirked. 'And John has entered the outdoors.'

FASH: Anyways, yep, some good fun in the pool coming up next, again, because, even thought it's January, Tracy Island near the equator, I think, it looks like it anyways…. Like Hawaii or something……. Anyways! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can!


	11. Chapter 11

FASH: WTF! I made an infraction AGAIN! Sorry for the late update, again, but apparently I made another infraction, I don't know what it is though! (Cries silently in a corner.) Anyways, by the time you're reading this, I might have finished all th chapters and I'll just upload them all at the same time so it doesn't say I made another infraction! (Is really pissed off.)

""-speech

''-thoughts

RACH'S P.O.V

'Oh. My. God.' Was the only thing running through my head at the moment… I blame this on teenage hormones, seconds. Or was it hours? Anyways, I was ready to scream my head off at my two devious friends for throwing me in the pool, and now I just know I'm blushing, staring, and possibly even drooling… God, just kill me now, I can already see out of the corner of my eye that Dee and Dani are about to crack up, so tearing my eyes away I gave them the most fierce glare I could muster…..

Darn it! Why must my glares have such little impact! They just smiled, giggled, and gracefully jumped into the water beside me, which helped me to remember my pissed off state of mind because two twin waves came over me from different sides… Swimming… Is overrated...

But once I got another look at John, slowly walking into the pool, well, opinions can change.

"Rachel, you know that you're staring right?" Dani waved her hand repeatedly in front on my face. It's at times like this I think I need to learn some self control, but John is just to HOT to ignore.

"Oh my God. Their snogging!" I raised an eyebrow and looked at the direction Danielle was pointing, expecting to find nothing of interest, it was probably just a plot to stop me from looking at- Dear Lord they ARE snogging!

So there was Denise and Virgil, being very 'open' about their affection of one another, well, this is distracting… I looked over at Danielle, who had a really weird look on her face. Well then. I rubbed my hand together anxiously. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's cheering people up. "Danielle, they're stealing your fantasy!" It took a few moments for it to sink in, but once it did.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" … It wasn't supposed to be that funny, why is sh- 'Whaaaa?'

Danielle, in her heated bouts of laughter, had pushed me over and I felt my skull smack right into… Something. I slowly looked up and blushed, John's face was hovering above mine, I had smacked my head in his chest. "You okay." "….. Yeah…."

That wasn't very smart, delayed answers… What's a concussion? Does he think I have one now? Do I have one? I don't know!

"Sorry Rachel, I didn't think you'd actually fall over." Danielle said, scratching the back of her neck and I sighed. 'I am a hopeless lunatic who should really get some mental help… But what the hell is a concussion?'

After _slyly_ asking random people, but not John! What a concussion was, I got three main answers.

You bleed from the head.

You lose your memory, but I already knew that that was amnesia, so I pretty much ignored it.

When you don't understand something…. I think the 'nameless' people who gave me this answer were 'confused'.

So, since that didn't work out, I decided to get a dictionary… Too bad Dense and Danielle thought I was trying to 'escape' and were surrounding me. 'creeeepyyyy.'

"Rachel, where do you think you're going?" Denise asked as she and Danielle attached themselves to my arms and dragging me further away from the stairway that would had taken me out of the pool. "I need a dictionary!" I was whining and I knew it, but at this particular moment in time I chose not to care.

"Rachel, you do not need a dictionary, you do not have a concussion, you do not need to know what a concussion is, you just need to swim, like a little chilinchila." Now, during Danielle's speech, I was practically dying of boredom, then she called me a chilinchila? I don't get it.

While I was trying to figure out what the hell she meant by chilinchila, I knew she didn't mean chinchilla, God those things are cute! But anyways, they took this time to push me forwards, when I started slipping I was thinking. 'Damn them!'

But when my lips connected with those of a surfacing John's, well that was a different story, of course, in my shock, I didn't pull myself away like I should have, instead, I had one thing going through my mind, over and over…

'Yea, Yes! YES!'

FASH: Anyways…. I had little inspiration for this chapter, so I tried to use more humor than anything else, but, whatever, I'm sure I can live on even if it isn't very funny, I'm not good at judging my own work, cuz most of the time I think it isn't very good, but hey! I'm okay, I have no… Psychological disorders…. (Giggles high pitched and randomly as she looks nervously around.) Anyways, I think I will upload all the chapters at the same time... I hate infractions... Especially when I don't know what I did...


	12. Chapter 12

FASH: This fic is winding down now, which is good, because my obsession is _really_ dwindling. Anyways, this chapter will be practically pointless, so, just beware of the 'games' ahead. (Giggles.)

""-speech

''-thoughts

DANI'S P.O.V

Well, the guys and Tin Tin are off on their little adventure/save the world dealies, Mrs. T is gone, Brains and Fermat are in that picture room or whatever. Man, if I had a room like that in my house… Oh yeah, fun…

Anyways, since it was just me, Rachel and Denise, we decided to play a game. (This is why this chapter has no plot btw.)

"I vote Pictionary." "No! Battleship!" "But that only allows two players!" "True…. Boggle then." "No!" "Fine Rachel, what do you want to play?" "Teacher's Quest!" "NO!" "NO!"

Me and Denise gave ach other a look and Rachel just sat there, pouting. "But it's fun!" "Rachel…" I sighed wondering if we needed to corrupt her a little more. "It's a game where you _need to know stuff_, it's like _learning_." "…… So?"

This is why I really wish I had the chance to bring over my Harry Potter game… "We could play Life." Rachel suggested again. "Uhh, no, just no." And so, pondering over what games there were to play, and how I seriously doubted the Tracy's owned games, I had never seen them play with anything other than cards, not that I'd tell anyone that, next thing you know Rachel would be dragging us into a game of either War or Rummy, both of which seem to go on forever, so, I decided on a very convenient 'pastime.'

"Truth or Dare." They both turned to look to me, both sporting rather devious looking smiles. "Okay!" "Alright!"

"Now, since it was my idea, I get to go first." I looked at both the girls sitting across from me, Denise was frantically pointing at Rachel mouth something. 'Ass out tea hiss? Ass about the hiss? OH! Ask about the _kiss_! Or better yet….'

I grinned, Rachel hardly ever chose dare, this was going to be _easy_… "Rachel, truth or dare." "Truth." Ha! I knew it! "Are you and John…" I let my sentence hang for a moment, I could already see Rachel going pink. "Together?" Did I say pink, I meant red, very bright red. "Ummmm…."

"Come on Rachel! We wanna know! We saw how you kissed him in the pool!" Denise practically screamed in excitement and Rachel was so red she was almost purple, I vaugley wondered if she was breathing. "Uh…yes…" Me and Denise both whooped in joy as Rachel slowly turned to face Denise.

"Truth or dare." "Dare." Denise replied thoughtlessly and Rachel grinned. "As soon as they get back, give Vigil a passionate kiss, not matter who's there to see it."

Rachel wasn't very good at this, you could tell she thought she was being tremendously clever, but seeing as Denise basically did that yesterday in the pool, I don't think she'll really mind doing it again, and by the look on her face, she didn't.

"Rachel, truth or dare." Oh, now come on, hello! Person over here needs some involvement! "Truth." Wow, I bet no one saw that coming… That was sarcasm by the way.

"Have you ever fantasized about a schizophrenic guy named Dave?" Rachel looked absolutely confused at the question, but she began smiling. "No, but I'm pretty sure my little sister has." It took a moment before we all broke into laughter, inside joke, don't ask.

Anyways after out little random insane laughter, Rachel turned to me, yes! Some involvement! "Dani, truth or dare." "Dare." "Tell Gordon he looks like a woman." …… 'WHAT THE FUCK?' She must have been plotting this all along. I glared at Rachel and Denise as they giggled behind their hands, probably trying to make it less hearable, oh, but I could hear it…. "Denise, truth or dare." Denise, probably not wanting to be on the receiving end of my wrath, chose truth.

"Do you fantasize about Virgil naked and tied to your bed?" Ohho, revenge is sweet, Denise had turned red, almost the same shade of Rachel, which, whether you believe it or not, is quite an accomplishment. "No…" "You sound a little unsure there Denise, are you sure you're not lying?" "Yes!" "Yes? So you do fantasize about Vi-" "Get your mind out of the gutter!" I inwardly giggled at Denise.

"Danielle, truth or dare." I should have known not to chose dare, especially by the tone used in Dee's voice, but I chose it anyways. "Dare." … Stupid me…

"I dare you to strip to your underwear in front of Gordon when he gets home."

The room was completely silent, what the hell! I have to tell him he looks like a girl, and strip in front of him! That's just not fair!

"Denise, she doesn't have to do it in front of everybody else does she?" Rachel asked slowly and I turned murderous eyes onto Denise's form, she seemed to be trembling with laughter. "No, no, no! Of course, not, you can do that in the privacy of someone's room!"

"Do what?" Oh look, they've arrived, with a smirk Dee sauntered up to Virgil and started playing tonsil hockey and I slowly pulled Gordon away from the group.

And so, the dare were fulfilled, much to my own chagrin.

FASH: Kekeke, just to let Denise and Danielle know, I made the dares and who said what to who was completely random. Just so you know, poor, poor Dani… I think this is either the second last or third last chapter, if it's the third last, then the last chapter will probably be really short, if it's the second last, then it will be Dee's P.O.V for most of it, the it will turn neutral like the first chapter and be slightly more than two pages long. So anyways….. RR!


	13. Chapter 13

FASH: I think that this will be the final chapter, because even if it was the second last, the last chapter would just be really, _really_ short.

""-speech

''-thoughts

DEE'S P.O.V (For now…)

'Oh dear God…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

You're probably wondering about the horror I am experiencing, well, Mr. Tracy just deemed us 'trustworthy' and said that 'we are now free to leave.' Just incase you don't understand why me, and everyone else as it seems, are so excruciatingly depressed… WE FREAKING HAVE LOVE LIFES NOW AND WE WANT TO KEEP THEM!

But I suppose we have no choice in the matter, I mean, it's not like we can stay here forever, our parents would probably get pissed off or something, and we do have stuff to do, like homework… All that horrible, horrible homework… But the thought of leaving here, it's more depressing than having to do a whole year's worth of homework due in one day… And I could tell by looking around the room that most of the people there were thinking about something like that too, although our standards for depression may vary…

So right before I trudged unhappily out of the room, I wondered why Jeff looked so puzzled, probably thought we wanted to leave, and that everyone else wanted us to leave… How unfair…

Switch to Jeff's P.O.V for just a sec., let's see what's going through his mind.

'My boys, they all seem so… Emotionally torn, could they really like these girls that much?'

And that concludes Jeff's P.O.V, let's switch back to Dee's!

"I don't want to leave." I was whining and was sounding pathetic, I knew that already, but as I clutched onto Virgil I didn't care, and I wrapped my arms tighter around him, as if the action alone would keep us from being torn apart. "I know, I don't want you to go either." I sighed as I felt him run his hands through my hair. 'How long will it be, until I have to leave with my friends, how long will it be, till I will see him again?' Thoughts were rushing through my head at a horribly fast rate, making the world around me slowly down, and I know this is just what Danielle and Rachel are going through too, It's not FAIR!

I felt my eyes slowly drifting shut, the depression and exhaustion overwhelming me, but before I could go to sleep I heard to door to Virgil's room slid open, furious I got ready to yell at whoever it was to go away, but stopped. There stood Rachel, red rimmed eyes and all, meekly looking in.

"Mr. Tracy wants us all to go back in his office."

What the hell does the man want now! Seriously, I'm as pissed as I can get, which is pretty pissed!

We were all sitting down, most of us glaring so hard that I'm sure that I saw him try and repress a shudder.

"I called you all back here because." He took a deep breath, come on man, get it out!

"… Well you are supposedly at a school; it wouldn't do for you to go back in the middle of a term."

The room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop, until everyone regain there senses, and a bunch of flying gil, including me… Well, there are only three of us…. Anyways, we glomped onto him, practically crushing the poor man, not that we cared at the moment, in fact, I just wanted to throw my head back and scream.

"WOOOOHOOOO!" Maybe I shouldn't have done that, but hell, who cares!

Now let's flash to the future so I can finally finish this fic! Right before summer vacation.

Neutral P.O.V

The girls were going home for summer vacation, there were suitcase, although there wasn't all to much, which is probably why they each only had one suitcase, full of knitted and crotched (sp?) sweaters and such made by Mrs. Tracy. But anyways, back to the story…

"It'll be great to see mom and dad again!" Rachel happily exclaimed and even Denise and Danielle had to nod their heads, they really missed their annoying, odd families.

"And I'm sure we can't wait to see them either." John said happily and the girls swiled around, watching with wide eyes as Gordon, Virgil and John came out, each carrying a travel bag.

"You're coming too?" Denise asked with raised eyebrows and Virgil nodded. "I think it's about time we meet your parents."

'Meeting your future in laws, eh?' Danielle thought as she happily grabbed Gordon's hand, he could prank her brother for her so that the stupid kid would quit bugging her!

And that's the end of that story, seriously, they all lived happily ever after, and so, as all stories go, even the never ending story…

The End

FASH: Well, it may seem a little rushed, probably because it kind of is, but I think all my fics end like this, you know, kind of abruptly, but I'm sure you can just make up your own ending if it's that horrible!

Anyways, thanks to my readers and reviewers for sticking with me, even after all those troublesome infractions that made it so I couldn't update for, like, a week! I LUV YA'ALL!


End file.
